1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an adjustable mount for an LED used in lights such as automobile headlights.
2. Related Art
LED lens modules have a short focal length. This requires a very accurate positioning of the LEDs relative to the optical axis of the lens to fulfill the optical requirements. Because of the relatively large tolerances of the parts included in the system, adjustments of the LED are often needed. To minimize the adjustment range, the lens should be positioned relative to the lens as accurately as possible.
Current positioning of the lens in the lens frame system works with static attachment points. There is a gap between lens and frame that is incorporated into the system to allow for tolerances. This gap and variability of the frame parts that define the gap frequently cause the position of the lens to be relatively incorrect. A larger adjustment area is needed.
To define the position of the lens in the frame, a device to adjust the position of the LED relative to the optical axis of the lens in all three grid directions is needed.
A defined position of the lens in the frame causes a reduced adjustment range of the LED. There is a need to improve upon prior art such as WO2007128762, filed Nov. 15, 2007.